Rein Bumgarner
.]] Name: Rein Busch Bumgarner Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Senior 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Soccer, Elaine, Helping Others, Pain, Talking with friends, Medical research, Biking, Dangerous stunts/activities. Appearance: The German only stands around 5'8" and weights 147 lb. Facial wise Rein has yet to start growing facial hair and has a very feminine face and can be accidentally mistaken for a girl at first. His eyes are relaxed looking and the irises are a bright color of hazel. His nose is mostly normal and holds no special properties for his face. His mouth is a bit more small then that of an average person and his tongue is shorter leading to a funny situation when he sticks it out. Rein has short blond curly hair and takes proper care of it making sure it remains clean and soft. He has a small neck leading to a medium built torso. Muscle wise Rein is neither built nor skinny. His legs and arms are average length. Rein more often then not has cuts on his arms due to his masochistic behavior to do dangerous activities that often result in himself getting injured. For clothing, Rein wears light clothes. A-shirts are his favorites but he has been seen wearing t-shirts and sometimes long sleeves on colder days. For pants, Rein prefers jeans or shorts more then anything else but can be seen with something else some times. His favorite colors are red, orange, black and white and mixture of those colors are usually what he wears. After a bad accident Rein can be sometimes be seen wearing bandages on his arms or legs. His favorite outfit is a black a-shirt with orange shorts in which he will be wearing on the island. Also a recent accident has had him put bandages on his left arm from wrist to elbow where a bunch of long cuts lie. Biography: Rein was born in Berlin, Germany, on October 12. His father is Falk Bumgarner and his mother Freja Busch. His father was a teacher and his mother was unemployed. Moving to the United States around the age of 4, Rein had no real friends to remember in Germany and would not miss his birth place. Living in America, Falk taught mathematics to different grades and Freja stayed unemployed as she simply stayed home taking care of the house. With Freja unemployed, the Bumgarners never grew rich nor poor and so Rein never became greedy and simply enjoyed his simple life. While living a normal childhood life Rein had grown a odd behavior... He started to enjoy pain instead of hating it. While his parents thought this was a simply child phase, around the age of 7 it had not disappeared. Visiting a psychiatrist a few days later resulted in a unknown cause why Rein started to enjoy pain but luckily it seemed to be not from sexual pain but from actual accidents. Rein was later taught by his parents not to seek out the pain and he soon stopped hurting himself. Well, at least not as much. Rein grew older and entered junior high school. He then started soccer and quickly started enjoying the sport, especially when he would accidentally get kicked and injure himself. Junior high is when Rein met most of his closest friends and most of all, his best friend Gary. Rein soon grew to become a very protective person over his friends and those that were less fortunate then the 'popular kids'. The quiet boy would become loud and opposing in such cases. In school Rein grew a nice social circle for his quiet behavior and soon made more friends then one would expect. He grew to be more talkative around those he enjoyed to be with and this would not change at all. His masochistic behavior toned down over the years and he started to lose the joy of pain but instead ignored it. While he daring behavior did not leave him as it instead became a habit more then a pain seeker. This would change in the future and he would soon enjoy pain once again. High school was the largest step for Rein. He met Elaine Gabes during that time and at first never grew an interest into the girl but this soon changed as she asked him out randomly. Apparently ever since they enter high school the girl grew a secret crush of him after he had help her with a math project which was actually Gary work. At first the relationship was sorta out of the blue but Rein grew deep feelings for Elaine. He spend most of the time with her which soon follow with a very protective personality of her and has been seen following her around unless watching one his 'less fortunate' friends at school. Elaine didn't seem to be bother by this behavior but seem to accept it continual presence. It was a odd couple at best but one that never seem to argue over anything as Elaine was very open about everything and Rein simply listen. The only time the two ever get in something that appears to be a argument is when Rein goes off to do something dangerous and hurts himself. She often scold him and he would apologize but that was as far as it went. Meeting the love of his life was one thing but he also grew an interest in becoming a doctor. He never enjoyed seeing others in pain and the thought of helping the wounded was something that pleased him and he never doubted his career choice again. For school itself Rein enjoys interacting with the teachers, enjoying having a conversation with older people. Again he joined the soccer team of the school and when not spending time with his friends he would be either be seen practicing or doing a dangerous stunt with his bike. Advantages: Rein simply enjoys pain and so pain will not slow him down. He has few enemies to speak of and has at least tries befriending most people. He also has good knowledge of medical work and also has first-aid training. Soccer has made him physically fit so he has good endurance and good legs. His deep love for Elaine also makes him less interested in other girls. Disadvantages: Rein is overprotective of those he cares about which means he could easily put himself in the firing range or make him too trusting. To add he also does daring and dangerous stuff for sometimes the stupidest of reasons and can easily get himself injured. His protective behavior might also make him have a hard time hurting someone he knows unless his friends were in danger. Designated Number: Male Student No. 001 --- Designated Weapon: '''Paring Knife '''Conclusion: '''I predict nothing but misfortune for poor Boy 001, it's nice to have a high tolerance in pain and everything, but what good is it going to be if he keeps running into danger? I predict that he will try to "Play the hero" and in doing so will riddle himself with multiple holes. Kinda hard to absorb pain when you're bleeding in seven different places. ''The above biography is as written by SRJJJB. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made.'' Evaluations '''Handled by: SRJJJB, SOTF_Help Kills: None Killed By: Crushed by falling boxes Collected Weapons: Paring Knife (Assigned Weapon) Allies: Carol Burke, Kari Nichols, Simon Grey, Gary Griffith Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: 'Rein woke up in the sothern area of the felled forest and quickly resolved to find his friend, Gary Griffith. He soon met up with Garrett Hunter, Jackie Maxwell and Rose Codreanu. He gave his assigned weapon, a paring knife, to Jackie before leaving to continue his search for Gary. He made his way to the northern beaches before meeting Carol Burke, Kari Nichols and Simon Grey. The four of them decided to travel together and planned to go to the parish, followed by the warehouse. On the way to the parish, they stopped for the night in the northern area of the felled forest. They stayed there until the Day 2 annoucements, after which Rein attempted to comfort a distressed Carol. Hermione Miller approached the group at this point, and within the next couple of minutes pulled her collar. The noise lured out Rein's friend, Gary, who had been hiding nearby, and the two shared a renuion. The group then left, but Rein fell behind and lost them, wandering off in the wrong direction. Rein survived for a while before ending up in the warehouse. He decided to wait there. Alex Jackson and Jessica Pentangeli turned up and briefly rested near him, but soon left again. Gary Griffith then turned up and, seeing his best friend again, charged at him and pulled him into a hug. In doing so, he accidentally knocked the stack of crates Rein had been leaning against and the upper crates, filled with heavy machinery, fell and crushed them both to death. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''With his tendency to give away weapons and trust blindly, I'm amazed this kid didn't get shot by someone smarter. On top of that, his death wasn't even slow enough for the little masochist to enjoy it. Unfortunate. '''Memorable Quotes: ' *"I hope I'm not a bad person, Carol. I vant to try my best to help as many people as I can before I die. I hope you all dink de same vay." - Rein assuring Carol that he means no harm. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Rein, in chronological order. '''The Past *One for the road *A Million Miles Pre-Game: *Life is a Game *Shopper's Hell V4 *You're Gonna Go Far, Kid *Under The Sea Is Where No One Wants To Be *Missing Those Lost *Where House? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Rein Bumgarner. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Rein was my favorite of SRJJJB's concepts, I think. He had some issues in execution (phonetic accents can be really disruptive to the flow of reading, and Rein provides a very good example of this). He's also not particularly subtle in how he deals with his masochism and such, but seeing a masochist in SOTF is a nice reversal, given how many sadists have passed through the versions. Rein also had a pretty well developed friendship with Gary, which was cool. He just felt a lot more realized than many of the other kids. It's too bad he died like he did; Rein and Gary spent a while inactive and nobody seemed to want to kill them, which left the environment. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students